This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Use MR histology to obtain data on natural variation of neuroanatomical and CNS vascular phenotypes in the mouse brain to study in relation to known differences in brain gene expression and behavior. MR histology with its high quality images of stained mouse brains and resolution of 20 [unreadable]m can provide accurate quantitative data on the neuroanatomical and vascular traits. The intra- and inter-strain comparisons of morphometric parameters will provide estimates of both genetic and nongenetic variability among these strains (n = 12). The imaging protocols would allow identification of 21 individual neuroanatomical stuctures (i.e hippocampus, striatum, cerebellum, etc.) on which morphometric analysis can be performed. These parameters would be correlated with several hundred thousand other parameters already quantified in these same strains.